The Number 23
by Emerlady28
Summary: Setiap tanggal 23, Sasuke selalu minta putus sama kekasihnya. Dan setiap tanggal 23 selalu ada yang kecewa. Banyak 23 mantan pacar yang sudah ia sakiti. Bagi Sasuke angka 23 harus ia hindari. Karena merasa angka 23 adalah angka sial. Sakura punya tanggapan lain, apa itu?


**Chapter 03**

" **The Number 23"**

Sasuke terdiam dan tak lupa menatap dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura yang ditatap insten seperti itu berubah gugup dan salah tingkah.

'apa ucapanku tadi salah?' pikirnya.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih kebuku paket Sains.

"Lihat ini dan perhatikan apa yang aku jelaskan!" Ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan buku paket Sainsnya yang tadi ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke menjelaskan. "Aku akan membahas lebih dulu yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan. Ada dua macam, perama ; Autosom ( Kromosom tubuh) merupakan kromosom tidak ada hubungannya dengan jenis kelamin. Dari 46 kromosom (23 pasang) didalam inti sel tubuh manusia, 44 buah (22 pasang) merupakan Autosom (2n/diploid).

Kedua ; Gonosom (seks kromosom) merupakan sepasang kromosom yang menentukan jenis kelamin (haploid), pada wanita XX dan pada pria XY. Jadi, dalam 46 kromosom manusia terdapat 22 pasang Autosom dan sepasang Gonosom.

Wanita memiliki 22 Autosom XX , dan pria Autosom XY.

Sedangkan, dalam gamet terdapat satu sel tunggal 22 A ditambah saru kromosom seks X/Y , maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa wanita terdiri 46 kromosom dengan 23 disetiap cabangnya. Kau mengerti dengan teoriku?"

Setelah bicara panjang kali lebar kemudian Sasuke bertanya.

Wajah Sakura memerah tatkala mendengar kata 'seks'.

Ia mengangguk atas apa yang sudah dijelaskan. Mungkin, haha!

"Biar aku bagian yang berkaitan dengan huruf 'W' ya?" Pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

"Menurutku, huruf 'W' memiliki 2 titik ujung yang berada dibawah, dan 3 titik ujung diatas. Lalu kedua ; huruf 'W' merupakan huruf yang berururan ke-23 dalam urutan alphabet. Dan ketiga ; huruf 'W' di keyboard 'QWERT' , terletak dibawah tombol angka 2 dan 3. Dan terakhir, angka 23 memiliki arti spesial bagiku, ialah hari ulang tahunmu."

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap lekat wajah pemuda disampingnya tepat di bola mata hitamnya.

Karena ia selalu merayakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke sendirian.

 **Deg'**

Seketika jantung Sasuke berdebar. Segera ia berpaling dan berkata dengan nada dingin. "Aku tidak suka angka 23."

"Ok." Balas Sakura yang juga memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kita hanya butuh 4 jawaban dari satu soal. Selanjutnya berkaitan dengan Matematika, Dosen sudah memberikan contoh di kelas dan aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya-"

"Enak saja! Kata siapa, aku mendengarkan kok. Lagian darimana kau tahu, hah? Jangan sok tahu deh!" Sakura mengelak, ia agak gemetaran jikalau memang Sasuke menyadarinya. Malu deh!

"Oiya? Contoh apa yang diberikan Dosen?" Tantang Sasuke.

"Emm, itu...po-pokoknya mengenai bilangan makanya aku tida suk-"

"Bukankah kau sibuk memperhatikanku, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat raut wajah gadis disampingnya mati kutu, diam seribu gerakan. Yang membuatnya geli ketika guratan merah merah muda hinggap dipipi gadis itu tertangkap boleh kedua mata onyxnya. Entah kenapa rasanya seru melihat wajah transparannya.

"Kau mau tertawa? Tertawa saja sepuasmu!" Sakura cemberut.

Sasuke terkekeh dibuatnya. Sungguh sangat menghibur hatinya yang sedang boring.

"Berkaitan dengan Matematika, disini sudah tertulis angka 23. Angka 23 sendiri satu-satunya bilangan prima yang terdiri atas dua bilangan berurutan yang masing-masingnya juga merupakan bilangan prima dan angka 23 adalah bilangan prima kecil yang bukan merupakan prima kembar."

Sasuke menjelaskan sesuai teori yang ia ketahui.

"Begitu ya..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk bak kepala boneka anjing yang dipajang dibalik kaca mobil.

"Kau paham?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe, tidak." Sakura menggaruk jidatnya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia melanjutkan ke jawaban selanjutnya. Paham atau tidak gadis itu bukan uurusannya Yang penting dia sudah menjelaskan sampai gigi-giginya terasa kering.

"Selanjutnya, berkaitan dengan hal negatif. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Jangan tanya hal itu padaku, harusnya kau tahu jawabanku,"

"Tidak tahu. Fine, dua kata itu serasa jadi sahabatmu selama ini ya!" cibir Sasuke.

"Tidak juga." Bantah Sakura.

"Angka 23 terdiri dari dua angka, yaitu angka 2 dan 3. Jika angka 2 dibagi 3 maka hasilnya merupakan angka yang dipercayai sebagai angka setan. Lihat ini,

Sasuke menuliskan rumus di lembar kertas.

2 : 3 = 0,666

"Angka 666 sendiri dipercayai sebagai angka setan. Ada juga dalam Feng Shui Angka, bahwa angka 23 merupakan angka yang berkarakter jelek, seperti angkaangka perselisihan (Ho Hai), juga perdebatan, janji kosong, kesusahan, perselingkuhan, kehilangan, tragedy dan omong kosong. Misalnya, saat peristiwa bom Hiroshima yang dijatuhkan di Jepang terjadi pada tanggal 6 Agustus '45 pada pukul 08.15 waktu setempat. Jika angka-angkanya dijumlahkan, maka hasilnya adalah 23. Lihat ini,

Tanggal 06 Agustus'45

0 6 8 4 5 = 23.

Kemudian pukul 08.15

8 15 = 23.

"Dianggap angka sial karena banyaknya yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tragis, seperti juga kapal Titanic tenggelam tanggal 15 April 1912. Jika dijumlahkan angka-angkanya maka hasilnya 23.

Sampai disini kau paham, Sakura?"

Sasuke selesai menjelaskan selebar mungkin biar gadis pink ini paham. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia bicara lebih dari 10 kalimat, rasanya bibir terasa kering.

Sakura mencoba menjumlahkan angka-angkanya seperti contoh yang dibuat Sasuke, di kertas kosong.

1 5 0 4 1 9 1 2 = 23

'Benar juga, jawabannya 23' pikir Sakura. Ia takjub.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menjelaskan sedetail ini padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertolong, akan aku salin buat belajar. Siapa tahu ujian kali ini keluar. Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura senang, ia hilang kendali memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya.

Hatinya dag-dig-dug jegger saat dapat pelukan spontan dari Sakura.

"Ekhem," Sasuke berdehem.

"Ma-Maaf." Ucap Sakura salting.

 **Grep'**

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura sembari menariknya. Kedua wajahnya saling bertatap sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih dan maaf tidak cukup,"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak meraih bibir ranum gadis pink. Namun,

 **Plaak!**

Sakura menamparnya.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, Sasuke!" Kesal Sakura sambil mendorong dada bidangnya.

"Kau menamparku?" Sasuke tidak percaya, ternyata ada yang berani menamparnya.

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

"Permisi Tuan Sasuke, ada telpon untuk Anda." Ucap si pelayan dari balik pintu. Lalu ia masuk.

"Hn, buatkan dia minum!" perintah Sasuke to Maid.

"Baik Tuan." sahut si pelayan wanita.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar untuk mengangkat telpon rumahnya yang ada dilantai bawah.

"Nona, Saya mohon maaf atas perilaku Tuan Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya orangnya sangat baik, jadi jangan terlalu kasar padanya." Tutur sang Maid sebelum akhirnya ia juga keluar dari kamar.

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya tadi itu gerakkan reflek.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke."

10 menit Sakura selesai mencatat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan-jalan disekitar kamar Sasuke.

Kedua mata Emerladnya menyusuri tiap-tiap tumpukkan buku dan kertas di meja dan di rak. Ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura penasaran ia mengambil buku yang mirip seperti kamus lalu ia membukanya.

Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar, disana ada foto yang menggambarkan seorang empat pria dan dua wanita. Sakura yakini ini foto keluarga Sasuke.

Dan halaman paling belakang yang buat Sakura tak percaya. Ia menemukan fakta baru.

'Inikan?' Sakura mencerna setiap yang tertulis disana.

 **Bulan Maret**

 _Tanggal 23 kakekku meninggalkanku selamanya._

 **Bulan April**

 _Tanggal 23 terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah dan ibuku._

 **Bulan Mei**

 _Tanggal 23 aku harus merelakan dia untuk kakaku. Mereka saling mencintai dan semoga kalian bahagia. Meski aku sakit disini._

 **Bulan Juni**

 _Tanggal 23 satu-satunya orang yang aku kasihi pergi. Nenek meninggalkanku._

 _Aku sendirian._

 _Sejak saat itu setiap tanggal 23 aku selalu risau, sedih dan kesal._

 _Aku benci angka 23._

Airmata Sakura bercucuran setelah membacanya.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa dia benci angka 23?" Sakura bergumam. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi menampar Sasuke. Ia merasa sakit sendiri, tak bisa bayangkan selama ini kesediahan Sasuke kian bertambah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

 **Deg...**

Sakura segera meletakan buku itu di meja. Ia melihat aura kesal dari wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud apa-ap-"

"Berani sekali kau memegang barang orang tanpa ijin!"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja dan-"

"Cukup. Kamu pulang, Sekarang!"

"Tapi Sasuke ak-"

"Yamato!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara keras.

Yamato pontang panting naik tangga demi menghadap Tuannya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Antar gadis ini pulang. Sekarang!" Perintahnya sambil membawa Sakura keluar kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintunya kasar.

"Sasuke maafkan aku...aku mohon buka pintunya...aku minta maaf."

Usaha Sakura gagal.

"Tuan Sasuke sedang marah. Nona pasti melakukan sesuatu yang bikin Tuan marah. Ayo saya antar pulang." Kata Yamato_supir pribadi Sasuke.

TBC

Mohon review ya minna

butuh saran dan masukkan


End file.
